Pressure sensors are typically used to measure pressure of liquids or gasses and provide an output signal varying with the pressure of the medium. Conventional pressure sensors include stand-alone pressure sensors membranes produced with MEMS techniques (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Structures), coupled to an ASIC. Those membranes are typically created horizontally on the surface of a wafer, which implies complex production methods since multiple process steps are required in order to create a free membrane on top of a semi-conductor substrate. Generally speaking, creating a ventilated volume across a membrane is a complicated task.